Dalton academy
by PaulaGleek1
Summary: Brittany sufre acoso escolar en su actual escuela Mckinley por ser abiertamente lesbiana , decide cambiarse a a la escuela de mujeres "Dalton academy" donde conocerá a la profesora SantanaLopez. Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes... Rated M para mas adelante
1. Prologo

Dalton academy

Brittany se encontraba nerviosa por su primer día de escuela, Aunque también ilusionada por empezar con su nueva vida. No quería volver a llorar o recordad nada de su antiguo instituto "Williams Mckinley". Allí había pasado los peores días de su vida, ya que sufría acoso por parte de sus compañeros al haberse declarado abiertamente lesbiana en medio de los pasillos del instituto. Brittany no se sentía orgullosa de lo que para ella había sido un error, la verdad es que no había sido su elección, se sintió presionada y simplemente lo dejó caer...

Pero no cometería ese error ahora en su nueva escuela, esta vez se quería sentir normal, como una chica más.

_Un día más Brittany llegó llena de moratones a su casa. Siempre agradecía que su madre estuviese fuera trabajando ya que así no la vería en ese estado. Brittany subía a su habitación, dejaba correr sus lágrimas en la ducha, hacia los deberes y se iba a la cama. Para cuando su madre había vuelto, Brittany ya estaba dormida._

_Y así día tras día se vio envuelta en una rutina de la que le sería muy difícil escapar._

_Pero ese día extrañamente su madre estaba en casa, Brittany se maldijo por dentro. Su madre la observo sabía que su hija tenía algún que otro problema en el instituto, que nunca había traído a ningún amigo a casa y que últimamente su mirada azul y brillante se había vuelto de un tono gris y apagado. Pero jamás se la hubiera pasado por la cabeza que alguien pudiera sentirse incitado a golpear a su dulce Britt._

_La Señora Pierce actuó con rapidez, concertó una entrevista con la escuela de chicas "Dalton academy" en la cual le aseguraron la protección de su hija debido a su policita de "cero bullying"por la cual el acoso escolar estaba terminantemente prohibido y controlado por profesores._

_Ambas sabían que no podían permitirse esa escuela, apenas llegaban a fin de mes, por lo que decidieron solicitar una beca. Brittany debía aprobar todas las asignaturas por encima de notable bajo, la rubia no era brillante en los estudios, aprobaba las asignaturas con suficientes y ya la costaba, pero estaba segura de que se esforzaría en conseguirlo._

Ese día Brittany se fue a la cama aliviada sabiendo que mañana no tendría que volver al Mckinley , que no volvería a almorzar en los baños, ni tendría que esconderse en los pasillos con el temor de que le rociaran un granizado a la cara . Aunque también estaba nerviosa, justo se iba a cambiar en medio de curso, los grupos de amigos ya estarían hechos y todo el mundo se la iba a quedar mirando por ser la nueva, a lo que también había que añadir su timidez y su incapacidad social.

Pero algo tenía claro, no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Mañana sería el primer día de su vida "heterosexual" -cosa complicada estando rodeada de mujeres-,pensó Brittany.

Aunque le hubieran asegurado que la "Dalton academy" tenía una política cero bullying y que era una escuela tolerante no iba a mostrar su "defecto" . El "defecto" que le hacía sentir tan insegura de si misma, del cual la gente se reía de ella, y por el cual no tenía amigos.


	2. ¿Señorita López?

**_N/A: bueno ante todo decir que soy nueva en esto , espero que os guste esta historia y me encantaría que dejaseis un comentario porque eso me motiva a escribir más . Un saludo! -Paula_**

_Capitulo 1_

_Punto de vista de Brittany:_

Bittany y su madre se encontraban dentro del coche en el aparcamiento de su nueva escuela. Dalton se encontraba casi a las afueras de lima (Ohio) y la única manera de ir era en coche.

Aquel lugar era inmenso: el edificio parecía un castillo; las ventanas eran grandes y blancas, la puerta principal, a la cual se accedía a través de unas escaleras de piedra perfectamente colocadas, era de roble y estaba decorada con motivos dorados. Además todo estaba rodeado de bellos prados verdes, de pinos y abetos tan altos que casi no se podían ver sus vértices.

Brittany lo observaba desde la ventana embobada. Aunque ya había estado allí el día de la entrevista todavía no podía creer que existiera un lugar así en Lima.

**-Britt, cariño, ¿estás bien?-** interrumpió sus pensamientos la señora Pierce.

-**Claro mamá**-respondió Brittany dándole una mirada de tranquilidad. Seguidamente su madre le dio un apretón de manos diciendo: -**Britt , se que te he fallado al no estar cuando me necesitabas, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora estaré siempre contigo-.**

Brittany sintió que algo se le movía por dentro al oír las palabras de su madre**.-mamá, tú no tienes culpa de lo que me ha pasado, y si no te has dado cuenta de lo que me ocurría… era porque estabas trabajando tan duro para ofrecerme algo que comer, un lugar donde dormir y todos los caprichos que he querido, y solo por eso eres la mejor madre del mundo-**Respondió Brittanycon gran orgullo.

De repente su madre se lanzó hacia Brittany dándole un abrazo. Se quedaron un rato así, abrazadas, pero unos gritos de fondo las interrumpieron. Las alumnas comenzaron a llegar en sus coches y a abrazarse al encontrase, creando gran escá se separó de su madre y trago saliva nerviosa.-**Cielo, no te preocupes todo va a ir bien, tú vales mucho. Venga, dame un beso que vas a llegar tarde**- Le dijo su madre cogiéndole la cara.

Brittany le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriéndola, abrió la puerta del coche y salió corriendo cogiendo su mochila. Al entrar al viejo edificio vio como las chicas se la quedaban mirando, ella era la única que no llevaba el uniforme obligatorio de la escuela. _Debería haber llevado algo más discreto en vez de mi camiseta de gatos y mis calentadores como mangas_-pensó Brittany.

Pero una chica baja , morena y de ojos marrones interrumpió sus pensamientos; -**Hola, me llamo Rachel, tú debes de ser la nueva alumna ¿me equivoco?**-.-**Sss.**..- Rachel no la dejó responder y siguió hablando:-**Vengo como la representante del consejo de alumnos del centro y vengo a darte tu uniforme, tu horario y la bienvenida, si necesitas algo pregunta por mí , estaré encantada de ayudarte, aquí todo el mundo me conoce**-Respondió Rachel dándole un pequeño codazo-. _Me pregunto por qué_ –pensó Brittany.-**Muchas gracias Rachel, encantada soy Brittany, pero me puedes llamar Britt**-Le dijo tendiéndole la mano, mano que Rachel tomó sonriéndola.-**Encantada, ahora sígueme y te enseñaré las instalaciones con las que cuenta la escuela** subió las bonitas escaleras en forma de caracol y Brittany la siguió detrás.

Rachel le había enseñado la biblioteca, la sala de profesores, el comedor-cafetería, el hall, la piscina climatizada, la pista de pádel… y llegaron a un amplio pasillo de mármol, decorado con bellos cuadros y en donde había sillones de cuero marrón. Al fondo, una puerta que no dejaba ver lo que había detrás.

Rachel se paró ahí y Brittany la miró curiosa.-**Detrás de esa puerta está la sala común, aun que te debo de advertir que solo está abierta los martes y los jueves** –Sentenció la morena.

Brittany frunció el ceño, no entendía que la sala _común_ tuviese que estar cerrada, si no, no se llamaría así ¿no? –pensó Brittany

Rachel al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia respondió rápidamente:- **Los lunes , los miércoles y los viernes son los días de ensayo de las "Troubletones", es decir, el coro de Dalton ,el cual seguramente consiga su sexta victoria nacional consecutiva, también son conocidas como las tías más populares de toda la escuela .Si quieres un consejo ten cuidado con ellas, no son malas , pero tienen el ego un poco subidito, asique ándate con cuidado.**

Britany tragó saliva pesadamente. ¡era surrealista! .

En su antiguo instituto había un coro llamado "Glee club", estaban por debajo de los chicos del club de audiovisuales en la pirámide social, si entrabas en ese club era como sentencia de muerte. Aunque Brittany siempre los había admirado; creían en ellos mismos y seguían haciendo aquello que les gustaba a pesar de lo que la gente dijera o les hicieran. A veces cuando los pasillos del instituto estaban vacios Brittany miraba a través de la ventana del club y observaba como cantaban y bailaban y le daba mucha envidia.

A Brittany le encantaba bailar, se podía pasar horas y horas bailando en su habitación y no se la daba nada mal .Más de una vez pensó en unirse al Glee club, para explotar su talento, pero ella no era tan valiente, bastante era la humillación que vivía todos los días.

Aunque quién sabe, quizá esta pudiera ser su oportunidad e incluso podría convertirse en una de las chicas populares de la escuela y dejar de sentirse un bicho raro.

Brittany sonrió ampliamente y preguntó:-**¿y sabes cuando son las audiciones?**

Rachel la miró ofendida y respondió: -**Las audiciones fueron a principio de año, este ha sido el tercer año que llevo presentándome pero no me han cogido porque "no doy el perfil que están buscando" cuando todo el mundo sabe que es porque no soy tan guapas como ellas , aunque es obvio que mi rango vocálico es mucho mayor que el de Quinn Fabray** .

**-¿Quinn Fabray?**-Preguntó curiosa Brittany.- **Si, la capitana de las Troubletones. Se cree la mejor cantante del mundo pero en realidad está donde está por ser una cara bonita. Mírala aquí viene con sus secuaces, ten cuidado es como un rottweiler, percibe tu miedo con nada más mirarte.**

Ante el comentario de Rachel Brittany no pudo evitar cuadrarse nerviosamente lo que hizo que llamara más la atención.

-**Bueno, bueno.. ¿ A quién tenemos aquí? Manos de hombre reclutando a gente para su pandilla de frikis?**-Dijo la chica rubia de ojos color almendra.

A pesar de sus tenaces palabras Brittany pensó que Quinn Fabray era una chica muy atractiva; Pelo rubio y ondulado, cara angelical y unos ojos en los que parecía que te podías perder, por no hablar de los bien que le sentaba el uniforme…

-**Recuerda que estamos en una zona "cero bullying" asique déjame en paz o tendré que tomar medidas**- Replicó Rachel sin ningún temor. Quinn iba a responder con algún ingenioso comentario pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases y se marchó no sin antes decir: -**Salvada por la campana Berry**-.

-**Bueno, Ya conoces a Quinn, ¿encantadora verdad?-**dijo Rachel con una sonrisa guasona. A lo que Brittany respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

De repente una chica asiática se acercó a ellas y dijo alarmada: **-¡Vamos Rachel, nos toca con la ogra! Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando llegamos tarde**-.

Brittany vio como la cara de Rachel se volvía blanca, se giró hacia ella y le dijo: -**De verdad siento mucho que tu primer día te toque con la señorita López**-.

Ante todo lo que acababa de pasar Brittany solo pudo pensar:_ ¿Tan mala sería esa profesora para que la denominasen así?_


	3. Aula de castigos

Cápitulo 2

Brittany siguió a Rachel y a la chica asiática tras el barullo de chicas yendo de un lado hacía otro. Subieron por unas escaleras de caracol y llegaron al pasillo donde estaban las aulas.

Se pararon y Rachel dijo:-**Nos toca en el aula 1.7, en tu horario puedes ver el aula y el profesor con los que tienes clase. Por lástima solo te toca conmigo en Lenguaje, que es la asignatura que imparte la señorita López y en Historia, esta asignatura la imparte el señor Abrams ; es un poco friki pero se puede aprobar fácil. **

De repente se oyó como una puerta se cerraba con brusquedad, las tres chicas se asustaron, era la puerta del aula 1.7…

**-¡Mierda! , ¿y ahora que hacemos eh ,Rachel? Te dije que nos diéramos prisa**-Exclamó la chica asiática.

-**Vale, vale, ante todo guardar la calma, ¿Y si le decimos la verdad? Que estábamos enseñando la escuela a la nueva y nos hemos entretenido un poco...Cualquier persona comprensiva lo tiene que entender ¿no?** –Dijo Rachel esperanzada.

**-¿Cualquier persona comprensiva? ¡Por Dios Rachel que la llamamos la ogra por algo! No quiero que nos mande a limpiar los retretes con la lengua otra vez…-**Gritó enfadada la otra chica.

Brittany abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida ante aquella última frase**:-¿Cómo dices?-**preguntó alarmada mirando hacia la asiática.

-**A ver…no literal, bueno o si.. Dijo exactamente** _"señorita Berry y señorita cohen-chang como castigo por llegar tarde un día más van a limpiar los retretes del baño y esta vez con la lengua .A ver si así aprenden la lección"_ **. Pero obviamente Tina y yo no íbamos a permitir eso. Nos hicimos con un cubo y con jabón y los dejamos requetelimpios** **. ¿Verdad Tina?-**Respondió Rachel. Tina ante la pregunta respondió rodando sus ojos hacia el techo.

-**Cállate ya Rachel , vamos a entrar ya y que se lo que Dios quiera, cuanto más tarde entremos , mayor será el castigo**-

Las tres se dirigieron apresuradas al aula 1.7 .Rachel que iba la primera alzó su puño tembloroso y llamó a la puerta de madera tres veces. Esperaron la respuesta, que no tardó en venir: **-¡Adelante!**-una voz grave de mujer exclamó.

Rachel tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y abrió con cautela, Rachel y Tina ni siquiera miraron a la y fueron corriendo hacia sus escritorios con la cabeza gacha dejando a Brittany sola en la entrada.

Brittany subió la mirada y se encontró con la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida; su cara simétrica, sus cejas perfectas, sus labios carnosos pintados de carmín, su piel caramelo, su pelo de color azabache recogido en un moño perfecto. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos color chocolate casi negro hacían que Brittany perdiera su mirada en ellos.

Después bajo la mirada por su perfecta figura: llevaba una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo perfecto , y una falda negra que dejaba ver sus bonitas piernas.

-**Señorita la he preguntado por su nombre.**

Brittany salió de su estupor rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que toda la clase la estaba mirando e incluso se oía alguna carcajada que otra.

-**Bbbriiitany …Britany **- acertó a decir no atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos.

-**Supongo que eres la nueva alumna ¿y tu uniforme, es que no te lo han dado todavía?**-Prenguntó la señorita López mirándola de arriba abajo.

Brittany sintió como sus mejillas ardían, no sabía si por la vergüenza o solo de que aquella mujer pusiera sus ojos en ella.

-**Sssi…**-Respondió con voz temblorosa.

-**Pues mañana quiero que lo lleve puesto, ahora siéntese al lado de la señorita Fabray y no me haga perder más el tiempo.**

Brittany siguió sus órdenes y se sentó al lado de Quinn quien le susurró al oído:- **¿Ésta buena la profesora eh?**- . Brittany se puso aun más roja y Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada.

_-Así es imposible fingir ser heterosexual-_Pensó Britt

-**Señorita Berry , señorita Cohen-Chan y señorita Pierce, las espero a última hora en el aula de castigos**-

-**Pero nosotras solo…-**Intentó justificarse Rachel

-**No me sea respondona señorita ¿sí?**-Respondió cogiendo un libro.-**Ahora saquen papel y boli, examen sorpresa.**

Un sonido de queja retumbó por toda la clase.

* * *

><p>Ya era última hora y las tres chicas estaban dentro del aula de castigos esperando a que apareciera la profesora.<p>

-**Bueno Brittany ¿qué tal te fueron el resto de clases?** **Que no te he visto en todo el día, ni si quiera en el recreo**-Le preguntó Rachel.

-**Bien, los demás profesores parecen muy agradables y se han portado muy bien conmigo sobretodo el profesor de Geografía, el señor Ervans , me ha reglado una chocolatina**.

Tina soltó una carcajada.-**Es señor Evans no Ervans, es increíble que un hombre tan encantador como él este saliendo con una bruja como la señorita López**-.

-**¿Enserio?**- Preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-**Sí**-Respondió Rachel.-**La verdad es que nos sorprendió tanto como a ti, pero es cierto, se conocieron aquí, en Dalton hace cuatro años y empezaron a salir. Ahora creo que se acaban de irse a vivir juntos o eso es los que se rumorea por ahí al menos.**

Brittany sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón, no supo porque pero el saber que la señorita López estaba saliendo con alguien la hizo sentir fatal.

La latina llegó y se sentó encima de su mesa con una pose que a las demás les podrían parecer inocente y de lo más normal pero que a Brittany la estaba quemando por dentro de lo sexy que le parecía.

-**No ha pasado ni una semana y ya las tengo por aquí otra vez… Rachel, Tina vayan al despacho del director, él sabrá qué hacer con ustedes, ya he llamado a sus padres advirtiéndoles de que llegaran tarde.**

Rachel y Tina se levantaron quejándose dejando solas a Brittany y a la sta.López.

La rubia podía oír como su corazón bombardeaba rápidamente y como cada vez la costaba más respirar esperando que la latina le dijera el castigo que tenía que cumplir.

-**Señorita Pierce usted puede irse, lo he pensado mejor y al ser usted nueva creo que la daré una oportunidad, pero solo una, no se confíe.**

Brittany respiró con tranquilidad, no hubiera creído soportar un minuto más cerca de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta para abandonar el lugar la morena la llamó:-**Brittany, espera me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa…-**

* * *

><p><strong>na: bueno este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia , más adelante comenzaremos a conocer como es santana y su vida, déjenme saber su opinión:)**


	4. Flashback

_**-Brittany, espera me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa…**_

Brittany sintió palidecer .Muy lentamente se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su profesora.

La miró y sintió como sus ojos marrones penetraban en los suyos azules haciéndola sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en la barriga, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Sabía que tenía que responder algo, pero todas las palabras que conocía se le habían borrado de la mente.

No quería hacer el ridículo otra vez asique sacudió sus malos pensamientos y respondió con la voz algo temblorosa:- **Dígame señorita López**-.

Santana sonrió y mostró su perfecta sonrisa blanca, que hizo a Brittany sonrojar poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-**Pero tranquilízate mujer, solo quiero tener una breve charla contigo, anda siéntate aquí**- Dijo la morena señalando un asiento que estaba frente a ella.

Brittany sonrió tímida ante el comentario y se sentó donde le había dicho. Desde su posición podía ver sus preciosas piernas cruzadas, Britany pensó en que pasaría si la señorita López las descruzara a lo "instinto básico", pero rápidamente deshizo ese pensamiento y miró a los ojos de su profesora, quien sacó de su maletín una carpeta negra con el símbolo de Dalton en la que aparecían su nombre y sus apellidos.

-**No sé si sabes que soy la tutora de tu clase, es decir, la profesora encargada de comunicarme con vuestros padres, hablar con el director de vosotros, preocuparme por cada uno de mis alumnos, etc. Éste es el primer año en cuatro que me confían tal puesto, no sabes qué alegría me llevé al enterarme**-añadió con ironía-.**La cosa es que me han dado tu historial y lo he leído.**

Brittany tragó saliva, suponía que en aquel historial aparecería aquel gran percance, el día en que su vida comenzó a ser un infierno, el día que no quería recodar otra vez .En definitiva cuando salió del armario a gritos en medio del instituto;

_Brittany se levantó un día más, desayunó y salió de casa, allí le esperaba su amiga Gabriela. Se conocieron hace dos años en la clase de arte, tenían muchas cosas en común y desde entonces se convirtieron en mejores amigas._

_Gabriela y Brittany llegaron a la escuela. Allí se juntaron con su otra amiga Penny quien siempre las recriminaban que llegaban tarde._

_Las tres entraron dentro del Mckinley. No eran populares, ni eran frikis o losers simplemente pasaban de desapercibido. Se pararon en la taquilla de Brittany mientras Gabriela y Penny comentaban lo bueno que estaba el quarterback del equipo del instituto y este las miraba desde lo lejos con una pose chulesca._

_-__**Dios mío Puckerman cada día es más guapo**__-comentó Penny._

_**-¡Madre mía mírale está mirando hacía aquí! Seguro que está loquito por mis huesos!**__-Exclamó Gabriela._

_-__**A ver chicas no es por aguar la fiesta pero Puck está saliendo con una animadora. ¡Y no cualquier animadora! Está saliendo con Spencer Hastings, la capitana**__.-Dijo Brittany sacándolas de su obnubilación._

_-__**Ya, bueno pero esa chica es una facilona, siempre se está arrimando a lo más caliente. Puck se merece algo mejor-**__. Añadió Penny encogiéndose de hombros._

_Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera sus amigas, es que Brittany estaba locamente enamorada de Spencer._

_Britt comenzó a desarrollar estos sentimientos por ella a principios de año, cuando las tocó sentarse juntas en la clase de Geografía e incluso tuvieron que hacer un trabajo._

_Aunque era un poco mezquina y siempre caminaba altiva por los pasillos, su pelo castaño, su mirada y su gran inteligencia la cautivaron profundamente._

_Sonó el timbre. Gabriela comprobó su horario y dijo: -__**Mierda,**__**nos toca Geografía, que rollo**__-._

_Brittany sonrió ampliamente, era la clase que más le gustaba y no por como la impartía el Señor Anderson precisamente… ¡Iba a ver Spencer! Salió con paso apresurado hacía el aula sin ni siquiera esperar a sus amigas. Ya había algunos alumnos dentro, Brittany se sentó en su sitio y esperó a Spencer con impaciencia, que llegó minutos después sentándose al lado de la rubia. Después el profesor llegó y comenzó la clase._

_-__**Casi no llego porque Puck quería que lo hiciéramos en los vestuarios, creo que voy a romper la relación, es un tonto, solo salgo con el por la popularidad y la suya está decayendo mucho asique la mía también.**__-Susurró Spencer. __**Además, estoy fijando mi atención el alguien más**__-añadió sonriendo pícaramente a Brittany._

_Brittany tragó saliva fuertemente y miró hacia abajo para así no establecer contacto visual con ella._

_Spencer se acercó al oído de Brittany y susurró:- __**No sé, últimamente me apetece probar cosas nuevas**__ sintió como la morena metió la mano por su falda vaquera y ascendió hasta encontrar su pegó un pequeño bote creando escándalo .Spencer sacó la mano rápidamente de entre sus piernas y disimuló._

_-__**Señorita Pierce ¿le ocurre algo?**__- Preguntó el profesor._

_-__**Nnno…**__**está todo bien**__-respondió nerviosamente._

_Durante el resto de la clase Brittany y Spencer no cruzaron ninguna palabra, hasta que sonó el timbre. Spencer se levantó, dejo una pequeña nota encima de la mesa de Brittany y se marchó._

_Brittany la cogió y la abrió con lentitud mirando que no la observara nadie: "Reúnete conmigo en los vestuarios a las 3:30 no habrá nadie"_

_El reloj de Brittany marcaba las 3.30, estaba delante de la puerta de los vestuarios, muchos pensamientos corrían por su mente. Por un lado pensaba; Spencer Hastings la chica que protagonizaba todos sus sueños eróticos, por la que sentía mariposas en el estomago y la que le sacaba una sonrisa todas las mañanas quería "probar cosas nuevas con ella"._

_Pero también pensaba ¿Por qué la chica más popular de la escuela querría tener algo con ella?_

_Seguro que cualquier animadora o cualquier chica más guapa que ella se volverían lesbianas sólo por tener la atención de la animadora capitana._

_Pero todos los pensamientos de Brittany se disiparon cuando una Spencer recién salida de la ducha metida en una ajustada toalla blanca la llamó desde la puerta. Las únicas dudas que pudiera tener se fueron y la siguió hasta dentro._

_Spencer no dijo nada y la empezó a besar vorazmente, Brittany respondía encantada, se sentía en una nube._

_La morena se separó y dijo con la voz entrecortada:- __**No creo que estemos en igualdad de condiciones, quítate algo ¿no?**_

_Brittany la miró dudosa pero Spencer comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su blusa, después la falda y luego el sujetador hasta dejarla en braguitas._

_La rubia se lanzó a besarla, pero Spencer la apartó.-__**Ponte de rodillas y demuéstrame cuanto te gusto-**__._

_Brittany la obedeció y se agachó Spencer se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un breve beso, un roce de labios._

_De repente Brittany sintió el flash de una cámara de fotos, la sostenía una de las muchas animadoras que estaban entrando a los vestuarios. A Brittany no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cubrió sus vergüenzas con la ropa que encontró en el suelo. Mientras animadores, jugadores de fútbol y algún que otro alumno más se reían de ella escandalosamente._

_**-¿Os lo dije o no os lo dije? Esta tía es una desviada de mierda, la pille el otro día dibujándome en clase **__–Dijo Spencer mientras señalaba a una Brittany que lloraba desconsoladamente._

_Los demás solo reían, gritaban "que asco" o sacaban fotos._

_Pasado un rato la dejaron allí sola, llamó a sus amigas pero ninguna le cogía el teléfono._

_Al día siguiente Brittany tuvo el coraje de ir al instituto ya que no quería que su madre sospechara nada._

_Esa mañana su mejor amiga Gabriella no la estaba esperando en el porche. Ni su amiga Penny la esperaba en la puerta del instituto._

_En cuanto llegó veía como todo el mundo la miraba y cuchicheaba su paso, pero no la importaba._

_Fue al llegar al pasillo cuando su actitud cambió; miles de fotografías suyas del día de ayer con la pintada "lesbiana" estaban colgadas por las paredes. Todos estaban expectantes y callados, esperando la reacción de Brittany .Incluso Spencer y sus secuaces que la observaban desde el final del pasillo._

_Brittany cogió una de las fotografías y con ella se dirigió a donde estaban Spencer y Puckerman y gritó para que le oyeran todos__**:-¡SÍ, SOY LESBIANA! PERO TAMBIÉN SOY PERSONA Y TENGO SENTIMIENTOS AUNQUE NO LO CREEAIS ¡**_

_Spencer dio un paso hacia delante y dijo:-__**Me das asco, a todos nosotros, vas contra la palabra de Dios**__-. Dicho eso hizo una señal a Puck y este le lanzó un granizado, seguidos de muchos más._

_Sonó la campana y todos se fue al baño a limpiarse y oyó como la llamaban desde los altavoces .Era la señorita Pillsbury, la orientadora del centro._

_Se vistió con la ropa de gimnasia y fue a su sala._

_La señorita Pillsbury la ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y le indicó que se sentara._

_-__**Brittany, supongo que ya sabes porque te he llamado**__-hizo una pausa, Brittany asintió-__**Bien, en esta bolsa están todas las fotografías que hemos podido quitar de los pasillos, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas. Además quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para brindarte todo el tipo de ayuda que necesites, pero antes debo preguntarte; ¿quién te ha hecho esto?**__-._

_Brittany le contó todo dando nombres y detalles con la promesa de que la señorita Pillsbury no le contara nada a su madre, aunque si contaría en sus __historial__._

_Pasado dos días Spencer y tres animadoras más fueron expulsadas del centro, pero no fue un alivio para se enfadó tanto que la hacía la vida imposible._

Brittany al recordarlo comenzó a llorar y salió del aula dejando a la señorita López preocupada.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por leer, gracias por los comentarios :) - Paulagleek1<p> 


	5. Coming Out

Santana´s POV:

Una cansada Santana llegaba tarde a su apartamento. Ese mismo día le había dicho a Sam que no la esperase para ir a casa juntos ya que tenía que poner un castigo a unas alumnas, cosa habitual en el día a día de Santana. Sam respondió rodando los ojos y dándola un beso en la mejilla diciéndola que la esperaría despierto.

Santana abrió la puerta y se topó de bruces con unas cajas de cartón, que contenían las cosas de Sam. Hacía dos semanas que habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. Bueno, Sam lo decidió porque á Santana no le hacía mucha gracia. Ella amaba a su novio, por supuesto, ¡llevaban juntos desde hace cuatro años! era la relación más larga que Santana había tenido en la vida. Sam era guapo; Rubio, de ojos azules, unos abdominales que la volvían loca, bonita sonrisa, amable, cariñoso, romántico y de su misma edad .En resumen era el chico perfecto.

Pero a Santana le gustaba la soledad. Llegar del trabajo y leer una de sus novelas favoritas mientras se tomaba una taza de café tumbada en su cómodo sofá sin que nadie la molestara, era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día. Pero desde que el Rubio se instaló allí aquello era de todo menos silencioso. Encima había suciedad por todos lados y Sam le hacía más caso a la Televisión que a ella.

Santana esquivó las cajas, no sin antes soltar un pequeño gruñido.

-**Cariño ya estás aquí por fin. Mira, he preparado la cena**-Dijo Sam entusiasmado.

Santana colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y se dirigió al salón con una pequeña sonrisa, que borró al llegar allí.

-**Bueno, si a "preparar la cena" te refieres a coger una pizza y meterla en el microondas durante 5 minutos, te lo has currado mucho**-dijo irónicamente.

-**Ya… ¿Pero a que no te lo esperabas?-**Sonrió el Rubio

Santana respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Sam era así; bobalicón pero tierno a la vez.

_Mientras cenaban…_

-**Bueno, y ¿a quién has torturado esta vez?-**Preguntó Sam

**-¡Qué exagerado eres!-**Rió Santana-**No he Torturado a nadie simplemente castigué a Rachel y a la chica asiática que no recuerdo como se llama…-.**

**-¿En serio, Le has dado clases por cuatro años y no recuerdas que se llama Tina?**-

-**Es verdad, la señorita cohen-chan, bueno la cosa es que llegaron tarde, como siempre, quizá no es una falta grave pero por algo se empieza y ya sabes que no hay que dejar que te tomen terreno, y hacer que te respeten**.-Dijo Santana muy segura .

-**Sí, hacer que te respeten no que te tengan miedo**-soltó Sam con una carcajada.

Santana se mostró impasible ante el comentario.- **¿y que si te tienen miedo? Con tal de que te respeten. Además, ¿no es para lo que sus padres nos pagan, para que tengan una buena educación y saquen buenas notas?**-.

Sam asintió mientras cogía otra porción de pizza y dijo cambiando de tema:.-**Pues no sé si lo sabes, ha venido una alumna nueva, y en medio de curso ¿Qué raro verdad? solicitó el pago mediante beca escolar. Desde luego no lo va a tener muy fácil, aunque la intentaré ayudar todo lo que pueda en mi asignatura**-.

Santana miró a Sam al escuchar sus palabras y le sonrió con ternura. No había pasado ni dos horas desde que la rubia salió corriendo del aula de castigos, Santana fue tras ella pero ya no estaba allí.

Ella se quedó allí en medio del pasillo pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho o dicho mal para hacerle salir corriendo y más tarde calló en la cuenta de lo que ponía en el historial de la chica.

Cuando el director se lo entregó y lo leyó sintió como el corazón le empezó a latir más rápido y como los puños se le cerraban de rabia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Santana sintió empatía por alguien y se alegró mucho de que se transfiriera a Dalton y dejase su antiguo instituto lleno de homófobos y personas intolerantes.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Brittany sobre aquello y darle la bienvenida prometiéndola que en aquella escuela no tendría que lidiar con esa clase de personas y que ella como su tutora le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

**-¿Cariño?-**Sam la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-**Sí, bueno tendrá sus razones…-**Santana creyó conveniente no contarle nada a su novio, después de todo era el secreto de Brittany no el suyo.

* * *

><p>Brittany´s POV:<p>

Ese día Brittany también aviso a su madre de que llegaría tarde.

Que la señorita López hubiera leído su historial la avergonzó muchísimo y volver a recordar la historia hizo que se derrumbara. Tenía que salir de aquel aula como fuera , no quería que la señorita López dijera una palabra más y pensó que salir corriendo fue la mejor opción . Sintió como alguien la gritaba que esperase, supuso que era la señorita López, pero no se detuvo y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, era de noche y las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Esperó en la parada al autobús que la llevó a su casa. Aunque ya se había tranquilizado no quería entrar, ya no había más lagrimas, pero su cara estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados.

Su madre ya habría llegado a casa y Brittany no quería que sufriera más por su culpa…

Después de quedarse en el porche durante quince minutos tomó valor y abrió la puerta delantera de su casa. En cuanto entró pudo percibir el aroma de la cena que preparaba su madre en la cocina, pastel de carne, su favorito.

Al oír la puerta su madre se volteó con una sonrisa para recibir a Brittany, pero al ver la cara de su hija se puso seria.

-**Cariño no me digas que te han tratado mal**-Se acercó a la rubia para ver si tenía alguna marca de maltrato en su piel.

-**No mamá, tranquila no me han hecho nada, de hecho son todos muy majos y buenos conmigo y creo que ya tengo dos amigas** ó Brittany a su madre.

-**No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso cariño, pero entonces ¿por qué has llorado?**- tomó la cara de su hija entre sus manos.

-**Mamá te tengo que contar una cosa…Ven vamos a sentarnos en la cocina**-.

-**Hija me estas asustando**-dijo almarada la señora Pierce.

Brittany soltó un largo suspiro y dijo:-Simplemente escúchame -.

-**No sé hija, últimamente me tienes despistada, desde que tu padre se fue no has vuelto a ser la misma… ¿tiene algo que ver con lo de tu padre?, ¿es eso?**-.

-**No, no mamá, por supuesto que me dolió que papa se fuera y nos dejara a ti y a mí por una pelambrusca que no vale ni un centavo. Pero teniéndonos la una a la otra ¿Qué nos falta? .Verás…lo que te quería contar es…Bueno es complicado, o por lo menos para mí.**

Su madre la escuchaba atenta cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.

-**Mamá yo…yo soy lesbiana**.-Dijo Brittany de un tirón.

**-¿Qué eres qué?-**Dijo su madre sorprendida

**-Lesbiana mamá, que me gustan las chicas en vez de los chicos.**

**-¡Ay Dios mío menos mal!**-Gritó su madre aliviada mirando al cielo mientras Brittany la contemplaba alucinando. **Hija, pensaba que me ibas a decir que estabas embarazada o algo parecido, si yo algo sabía cariño mío, que cada vez que sale el desfile de"Victoria´s secrect" te pones roja como un tomate.Y una vez que estaba en tu ordenador mirando mis correos me metí en tu carpeta de ****matemáticas ****sin querer y ahí había de todo menos matemáticas**-.

Brittany no sabía si morir de vergüenza o sentirse aliviada de que su madre se lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Su madre al ver la reacción de su hija se echó a reír y la llevó a sus brazos.

-**Cariño, yo te quiero igual y estoy muy orgullosa de que me lo hayas contado ¿era por eso por lo que llorabas, porqué tenías miedo a que te rechazara? Tu siempre vas a ser mi hija aunque en vez de un novio me traigas una novia, mientras ella te quiera como yo te quiero a ti todo está bien. **Le dijo tranquilizándola

-**Bueno sí, he de ser sincera, tenía miedo de cual podría ser tu reacción, pero por lo que estaba llorando era porque la tutora de nuestra clase se ha reunido conmigo y quería hablar del instituto Mckinley…lo sabe todo, sabe que soy lesbiana, que me pegaban por ello y todo lo demás, pero mi reacción ha sido salir corriendo en vez de escuchar lo que me tenía que decir**.

-**Brittany me, ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes, no puedo volver atrás en el tiempo, pero sí creo que mi decisión de cambiarte de escuela fue acertada, seguramente tu tutora solo quería hablar contigo para tranquilizarte, es lo normal y me alegro que lo hiciera aunque tu no te vieras preparada a hablar de ello. Porque esa profesora ya se ha preocupado más por ti de lo que lo han hecho los profesores del Mckinley durante tantos años.**

-**Ya, pero no se no quiero ser Brittany "la lesbiana" quiero ser una chica normal, tener amigas, hablar de chicos, en definitiva hacer lo que hacen las chicas normales**.

-**Pero es que tu ya eres normal mi vida, divertida, simpática, un encanto de chica, y no podría estar más orgullosa de ti. Así que mañana vas a ir al instituto con la cabeza bien alta, sintiéndote orgullosa de lo que eres y sin avergonzarte de nada ¿sí?-.**

Brittany asintió sonriendo.-**Muchas gracias mama no sabes cuánto te quiero. También tendré que hablar con la señora López y pedirla perdón…**-.

-**Yo también te quiero hija**.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí dejo otro capitulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios de verdad los aprecio :)). En el siguiente capitulo más interacción entre Britt y Santana - paula gleek<p> 


End file.
